


Saiibo Week 2018 Drabbles

by FryinHawaiian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, saiibo, saiiboweek, saiiboweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FryinHawaiian/pseuds/FryinHawaiian
Summary: Basically this is a challenge for myself to write something for SaiiboWeek 2018 every day!





	1. Day 1 - Ultimate Talent/Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsettling panic sets in over Shuichi and he can't fall asleep. Some words of encouragement and a confession of inspiration should ease his mind.

“...What am I even doing?”

Shuichi mumbled those words under his breath as he sat down in the courtyard grass. It was the middle of the night, but even after doing some training with Kaito and Maki, he couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. He was definitely exhausted, but it was like his body refused to let itself relax.

Even as he lay back in the grass to stare up at the vast, star-filled sky, Shuichi was keenly aware of just how much he was shivering. It was like someone was running ice up his back, and no amount of blankets could keep himself from trembling this badly. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the exercise, but with how much stress this entire ordeal has been on him, physically, mentally, and emotionally, Shuichi wouldn’t be surprised if his body was nearing a breaking point.

Shuichi tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down, but the shuddering caused him to take sudden gasps of air. He vaguely wondered if Maki and Kaito would be awake to help talk him down, but he quickly stifled the idea.

“Don’t even bother Shuichi.” He told himself under his breath. “They’re probably asleep by now, and don’t deserve to be woken up at this hour.” Seeing as the open air wasn’t helping him at all and his thoughts were just getting worse, Shuichi shifted to stand up, about to head back inside and try and force himself to sleep.

Almost immediately after he turned around, a sudden glare of light shone directly in his face. It was impeccably bright and scared him half to death that he fell back onto the grass.

“I swear I didn’t break the rules!” Shuichi yelled as he covered his eyes, swearing he thought he was in trouble with the Monokubs. Or worse, Monokuma.

“Shuichi?”

The light that shone on his face immediately shut off and Shuichi blearily opened his eyes. Heavy rapid footsteps made their way over to where he was, but they weren’t as large and threatening as the Exisals. And thankfully they weren’t the soft footsteps of the stuffed bears either. Then, just what in the world was that?

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness again as he saw none other than Kiibo standing next to him, offering a hand to help him up. His eyes faintly shone a light shade of blue as they stared down at him. Normally, it would be terrifying to see glowing eyes staring down at him in the middle of the night, but Shuichi felt oddly calmed by the sight of the Ultimate Robot. Shuichi gratefully took the robot’s hand and pulled himself back up to stand. His heart was still racing from the borderline heart attack he just had, but at the very least, he was in good company.

“I’m sorry Shuichi, I thought I heard something out here.” Kiibo apologized. “What are you doing up?”

Shuichi gave a weak laugh under his breath. “Thought some night air would help me get to sleep. Now I’m even more wide awake than before.”

Kiibo seemed to take notice of Shuichi’s shuddering, bringing a free hand to rest on the Ultimate Detective’s back as they turned to head inside.

“This is unfortunate. I was going to say some tea would help, but the dining hall is closed during nighttime…” Kiibo thought aloud. Shuichi nodded. He had the same realization earlier, and noted to himself to keep a stash of tea and a hot water dispenser in his dorm for the future.

“It’s okay Kiibo, I think I just need to lie down.”

“Shuichi, I understand that you want to handle this on your own, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving you like this.” Kiibo argued.

Shuichi opened his mouth to put up a fight, but he realized quickly that it wasn’t worth it. His nerves were shot, and he needed to get some sleep. If anyone right now was actually wanting to stay up and help him, it was Kiibo.

With an exasperated sigh and a weak smile, Shuichi gave a simple, “Fine.”

\---

Shuichi let Kiibo guide him into his room and set him on the bed. The Ultimate Robot motioned for him to stay where he was and not to move as he tried to help tidy up. Shuichi watched as Kiibo helped pick up the books from the floor and set them in a pile on his desk.

“You don’t have to do that Kiibo.”

“I don’t mind!” Kiibo said. “Professor Idabashi told me there are benefits of keeping a clean room, like getting a better night’s sleep. Just keep that in mind for the future, Shuichi.”

“I will.” Shuichi rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but note how Kiibo was slowly becoming more assertive as time went on. Maybe it was due to all his run-ins with Kokichi? Just how much was Kiibo learning from being with all of them?

Kiibo seemed satisfied enough once all the books were off the floor, and turned back to the bed, bringing up the blanket to drape it over Shuichi’s shoulders. Though it didn’t help stop Shuichi’s shaking, it definitely didn’t hurt.

“Is something wrong, Shuichi?” Kiibo asked.

The detective blinked, only just now realizing that he was staring at Kiibo. “Oh, nothing. It’s fine. Just thinking about something else.”

Kiibo didn’t seem completely convinced, taking a seat next to Shuichi on the edge of the bed. “I think that’s why you’re not able to sleep. You keep thinking about a lot of things.”

Shuichi gave a small laugh under his breath. “I guess so. I just can’t seem to bring myself to stop sometimes.”

Kiibo brought his hands to his lap, turning his gaze towards the floor as he started to fidget with his fingers. “In a way, it’s rather admirable.”

The detective’s eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the robot sitting next to him. “Wait, what?”

“I mean, you always have something on your mind, Shuichi. Like there’s always a puzzle or mystery you need to solve. Sometimes, I just wish there was more I could do to help.”

“You’ve done a lot Kiibo.” Shuichi affirmed. “You gave us the chance to escape from Gonta’s Insect Meet and Greet by recording Kokichi. Your photographic memory helped us catch the culprit in the last case. And you’re taking your time to help me right now.”

Kiibo gave a small smile. “That’s true, but… Shuichi, may I confess something?”

Though the sudden question was worrying, Shuichi didn’t see a reason to say no. “Sure. What is it?”

“Well… Ever since we were trapped here, I’ve been having a hard time believing in my abilities. I’m proud to be the Ultimate Robot, but in a situation like this, I can’t help but feel useless. I can’t fly, break down walls, or do anything most people would think a robot should be able to do, and I keep thinking that if I did, we wouldn’t have to lose so many friends…”

Shuichi couldn’t help but stare back into Kiibo’s watery yet determined eyes when he turned his gaze towards his.

“But it’s because of you I’ve been able to believe more in myself. You see me for what I can do instead of what I can’t, and I want to do the same for you because... I really admire you, Shuichi. You rely on facts and evidence, but you’re kind and believe in people. You really are the Ultimate Detective.”

It took a moment for everything Kiibo said to set in, but Shuichi couldn’t stop his face from heating up at the compliments. The fact that Kiibo was this close to him as well didn’t help matters.

“T-Thank you Kiibo.”

The Ultimate Robot couldn’t help but feel a little flushed himself, his collar twitching to cover over his mouth in embarrassment at realizing what he just admitted.

“O-Of course.” Kiibo said, shifting his gaze to Shuichi’s shoulders. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling a bit better though.”

Shuichi hadn’t really noticed, but he held out his hand in front of him to check what Kiibo was saying. His hand wasn’t shaking nearly as bad as it was before. His back seemed a bit more relaxed, even though it was a bit stiff from sitting up for a while.

“Same here. I was worried I was going to have to face Kokichi without a wink of sleep.” Shuichi smirked as he turned to lie down in bed.

“Even the idea of that sounds awful…” Kiibo agreed. “I’ll go ahead and leave you to rest then.”

With that, Kiibo helped readjust the covers for Shuichi while the detective adjusted his pillows. Almost immediately, Shuichi could feel himself starting to nod off, a welcome relief after his nerves kept his body awake for hours.

“Hey Kiibo?” Shuichi said as Kiibo was halfway out the door.

“Yes?”

“Thanks for this. You really are the Ultimate Robot…”

Even through his sleepy haze, Shuichi could easily make out the beaming smile on Kiibo’s face as he headed back to his room. He watched the door slowly close and autolock before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a bit of a twist on the Confession prompt where Kiibo confesses that Shuichi is an inspiration and he believes in him and his judgement.
> 
> I feel like these two are both awkward with love so tender caring moments are a must!


	2. Day 2 - Flowers (Hanahaki Disease)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo develops a disease thought only to infect humans, but this only proves he's a lot more human than he first imagined. Unfortunately this means he either has to get the flowers removed and lose all feelings towards Shuichi, or find some way to make his feelings known without embarrassing himself?

Kiibo tried to stifle his coughing fits, but it seemed like they were getting worse by the day.

Several days ago, he’d been enjoying spending some time with Shuichi and demonstrating his impressive functions Professor Idabashi installed into his systems, including his hairdryer function. Now it was difficult to even start up his internal fan for that function, and even painful if he tried to force it.

Of course he asked Miu about the subject, and she found out exactly what the problem was, but Kiibo was expecting something being dislodged in his system or built up dust.

Nothing like anything Miu described to him earlier.

\---

“Well what d’ya know Kiibo! If this doesn’t prove you’re human, I don’t know what will!” Miu announced, her voice echoing throughout her Ultimate Inventor lab.

Kiibo tilted his head up from the table Miu had him lay down on. His chest cavity was open, revealing the delicate wiring and machinery within, but from this angle, he couldn’t see a thing.

“What is it? Can you take it out?”

“Err… not exactly.” Miu said as she headed off to another corner of the room. “And see the goods for yourself.”

The Ultimate Inventor brought back a large hand mirror and angled it just so Kiibo could see. To his surprise and horror, some odd thorn-covered vines seemed to have taken root throughout his circuitry. It was like something out of one of the horror movies he watched with Shuichi-

Suddenly, Kiibo burst into shuddering coughing fits, nearly causing him to roll off the table if Miu didn’t hold him down.

“Quit yer squrimin’, ya lovesick idiot!” Miu warned. “Now so we don’t have to start another one of these attacks, just who exactly were you thinking of just now?”

“I um...recalled a memory of spending time with Shuichi…” Kiibo rasped, which of course got Miu to burst out with laughter.

“That vanilla virgin detective?!” She laughed. “Of course it’s him! You follow him around like a dumb puppy!”

“What are you talking about?”

Miu sighed and pressed a pedal on the floor to bring the upper half of the table up, forcing Kiibo to sit upright.

“Alright Kiibo, time to teach you a thing or two about love and all that crap.” She said as she brought up the mirror to show Kiibo his chest cavity again. “This right here’s the Hanahaki disease.”

“I’ve never heard of something like this…”

“Don’t expect ya to. I don’t even think your creator would’ve anticipated you catching it, but call me Oz cause this tin man has a heart!”

“A heart?”

Miu rolled her eyes. “It’s a love disease, bolts for brains, and you got it baaaaaad! That flower in your chest means you’ve got someone on your mind that you can’t stop thinking about, and either they don’t know you exist, are in love with someone other than you, or put you down as one of their friends.”

“But Shuichi is my friend!” Kiibo argued, stifling a few shuddering coughs forming in his throat.

“Exactly the problem, Mister Roboto.” Miu said, knocking on his head twice. “You want it to be more than just friends with the detective. You like being around him so much that you want to see him every day? Just seeing his smile makes you happy? And dare I ask, you want to… kiss him?”

Kiibo could feel his face heat up at the insinuation, turning away as his collar shut over his nose and mouth.

“What does that have to do with this strange disease?”

“Hold on, I’m getting to that part!” Miu teased. “What it means is that you’ve gotta start making a move, and soon. These flowers in your chest are a pain in the ass now but they’re gonna grow with each passing day. And every little thought of Shuichi is going to send you into coughing fits until you start hacking up petals.”

“That’s...highly illogical.”

“Yeah well that’s love for ya, kid.” Miu retorted. “But you gotta tell him soon. These flowers won’t just make you bust a nut, they’ll grow until they bust all of your lugnuts straight off your sweetass chassis!”

“Wait, this thing can kill me?! Why can’t you just take it out now?”

“I could do that, but you’re gonna lose all feelings towards Shuichi. You may not even see him as a friend anymore, and he will have no idea why.”

Kiibo’s gaze shifted to the floor. It was nearly impossible to choose, and he could feel his chest swell with the weight of the flowers and deciding what to do about his feelings for Shuichi.

“I…I need some time to think this over.” Kiibo mumbled as he got off the couch and headed towards the door. Miu could only sigh as she watched the poor robot leave.

\---

For once in the few times in his short life until this point, Kiibo wasn’t sure what to do. Even after leaving Miu’s lab to wander around the school, the Ultimate Robot kept weighing his choices for how to deal with the disease…

He could try and admit his feelings to Shuichi immediately outright. It would be a bit awkward, but the Ultimate Detective didn’t seem to mind most conversations, no matter how ridiculous. Then again, by telling him about the disease and the risks, there was the chance Shuichi would only try to force himself to feel this way towards him.

The other option was more drastic but seemed to be the only surefire fix. He’d have Miu remove the disease by force, but it would cause him to lose his capacity to love someone else. He’d essentially become a hollow machine, incapable of loving, and most likely, unable to be loved by anyone.

Shaking his head at the idea of him becoming a soulless machine, Kiibo knew his answer. There was no way he was going to ruin what Professor Idabashi worked so hard to create. Not to mention he would never willingly choose to become a “heartless robot” like Kokichi often teased him of being.

Just as he was about to head back to his room to think about the best way to break this news to Shuichi gently, Kiibo took another step, and felt his foot hit nothing but air. He’d been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized he was approaching the downward stairs. Kiibo reached towards the railing to catch his fall, but just barely missed the metal bar and could only helplessly scramble around to try and stop himself from falling as he eventually crashed face first onto the bottom floor.

Kiibo felt his face flare up in embarrassment as he picked himself back up off the floor. He could clearly hear Kokichi’s laughter from the distance, making a comment about how it looked like robots still had the ability to be downright clumsy. Yet another robophobic comment to file away for a possible future lawsuit.

“Are you okay Kiibo?”

The Ultimate Robot nearly jumped when he heard Shuichi’s voice so close to him. He whirled around to see that Shuichi had broken apart from his group of friends to see if he was okay. Kiibo’s eyes glanced over to the looks on Kaede’s, Maki’s, and Kaito’s faces, and could feel himself start to panic. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything about the disease in front of them.

Especially Kaede.

“I-I’m alright…” Kiibo finally mumbled, recognizing the signature tickle in his throat of another coughing fit as he thought about Kaede spending time with Shuichi. Despite that, he desperately fought to bite it down to try and act like everything was normal.

“I just wasn’t paying attention and lost my footing.” Kiibo affirmed, knowing the Ultimate Detective wouldn't be satisfied with just saying he was alright. “Sorry for the scare…”

“If you’re sure. Though Kiibo, we were thinking of getting a study group together. Did you want to join in?”

He would normally jump at the chance of being included with everyone, but with his chest starting to ache the longer he stayed, or was probably best to just leave.

“No thanks. Maybe some other time.” Kiibo said, a little disheartened he had to think of an excuse.

“If you’re sure...”

“Hey Shuichi, we’re going to lose our reservation in the study room in a few minutes.” Kaede reminded. “I can go on ahead and save the room for us if you need to help take Kiibo to Miu’s lab or something.”

“That’d be great. Thanks Kaede!” Shuichi beamed, a clear happy expression on his face that formed knots in Kiibo’s chest.

He never made Shuichi smile like that, and Kaede was so effortless at it…

Kiibo stifled back a dry sounding cough, covering his mouth with his hand. He needed to leave. Right now.

“Kiibo?” Shuichi asked, turning once again to the Ultimate Robot.

Before Shuichi could ask another question, Kiibo turned on his heels and ran off, hand clamped over his mouth in pure desperation.

\---

Kiibo managed to run into the nearest school building before his chest started to hurt. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, the pain was enough for him to immediately stop running. Thankfully, he managed to get inside the quiet and deserted library and close the double doors. Just in time as he started coughing up flower petals.

The vibrant blue flower petals scattered over the floor like blood as Kiibo kept coughing. His entire body was shuddering with each cough, and it was a good while before the sensation in his throat and chest started to subside. Kiibo noted he clearly made a mess all over the floor, but he was too exhausted to pick up the petals at the moment. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, Kiibo sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall to catch his breath.

He felt bad for just bolting away from Shuichi, Kaede, and everyone else, but he couldn’t let them see just what this disease was doing to him. Of course he’d apologize later, but how long was he going to have to keep this disease a secret? Has anyone else had this disease before? If they did, no one ever mentioned it.

Kiibo let out a small sigh, bringing his knees into his chest and resting his head on his arms. Just how could he have developed this disease? Maybe his feelings for Shuichi surpassed all logic? The tickle in his throat was enough to convince him this was just some cruel universal joke. As if love wasn’t hard enough with him as a robot, but now he had this responsibility? It was too much…

A few knocks on the door jolted Kiibo out of his thoughts.

“Kiibo, are you in here?” He heard Shuichi’s voice ask.

Of course he would try to find him. Especially after just running away with no good explanation. Kiibo gave a large sigh, knowing he can’t hide forever, and got up to door. He opened it just a crack, not enough for Shuichi to see the petals on the floor, and looked sheepishly up at the detective.

“H-Hey Shuichi.”

“Kiibo, what’s going on?” Shuichi asked, getting straight to the point. “I know you’re a bit shaky with social cues, but I don’t think you ever ran away like that in a conversation before.”

“I-I’m alright. Just a bit dizzy from Miu’s maintenance.”

“That’s never happened before.”

“Well there’s always a possibility.” Kiibo argued.

“Perhaps, but you said you were fine earlier, so you’re not telling me the truth.”

Kiibo flinched. Knowing that Shuichi caught him in a lie felt like a blow to the stomach. Just how did Kokichi keep up all his lies for so long?

“Kiibo, you’re honestly scaring me, what’s going on?”

The Ultimate Robot was about to explain, or at least slowly break the news to the detective, but immediately, he started to cough again. Covering his mouth, he turned away from the door and tried to look around for some sort of trash bin. These coughs felt a lot heavier, and beyond just a few petals.

Letting go of the door, Kiibo found the nearest small trash bin and started coughing into it, bursts of bright blue petals filling the bottom of the bin. Even as this wave started to slow a lot faster than previous coughing fits, Kiibo could feel he was nearing exhaustion at this rate. His head felt foggy and his reflexes were much slower. He didn’t even register that Shuichi entered the room before turning around to see the stunned detective.

“Kiibo?”

After exchanging looks for a brief moment, Kiibo turned his head down to the floor in shame. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll go ahead and clean up in a second.”

“You have the Hanahaki disease?”

Kiibo’s eyes shot up towards Shuichi’s, staring a moment before glancing down to the side. “Yes…?” He said, unsure just how the detective was taking all of this in. He could tell that he was piecing everything together, including his strange behavior earlier. Shuichi always tended to bring a finger to his chin as he was thinking, one of his cuter mannerisms that Kiibo noted.

As a familiar tickle reached Kiibo’s chest, the Ultimate Robot managed to keep himself quiet.

“Now you can tell me if I’m completely wrong here Kiibo, but given the timeline of how odd you’ve been acting...your unrequited feelings are for...me?”

Kiibo felt like he was being put on the spot, a blinding spotlight pinning him to the floor where he stood with the filth trash bin in his hands. He couldn’t even bring himself to answer. He gave a small nod, which seemed to be enough for Shuichi.

“It’s just some silly crush.” Kiibo said, trying to save some part of his dignity. “Probably wishful thinking or because of some dream I had, but if you’re not interested, I completely understand…”

“Kiibo…”

“So um...can we just agree to forget this ever happened?”

“Kiibo.”

“I mean it’s not too much of a stretch for you to love anyone else…”

“Kiibo?”

“I’m sure Miu would be more than happy to try and remove these flowers out of me herself-”

“Kiibo!”

The sudden spike in Shuichi’s speaking volume made Kiibo immediately shut his mouth and stand at attention, and yet still scared about what he was about to say.

“It’s alright. I’m not disappointed. In fact, I’m honestly kind of flattered.”

“Wait...Really?” Kiibo asked, eyes wide with surprise and genuine concern.

“Y-Yeah. I think this is the first time someone actually developed the Hanahaki disease because of me. I’m not exactly sure what to say…”

Kiibo gave a small weak laugh. “Well we could just say this is a joke. One of those inside ones you keep mentioning with Kaito?”

At that, Shuichi shook his head in exasperation. “There’s a difference between self deprecation and disregarding someone’s feelings, Kiibo.”

The Ultimate Robot fell silent as Shuichi headed over to where he was. He gently took the bin from Kiibo’s hands and set it on the floor.

“While I don’t really feel the same way you do at the moment Kiibo, that doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

“Huh…?”

Shuichi smiled. “Maybe this evening, after I study with everyone and you rest up a bit, we could spend some time together? Just the two of us?”

Kiibo couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up, even though he couldn’t yet shed actual tears. All the stress and worry from earlier seemed to vanish and left Kiibo feeling relieved and exhausted.

Though it was clear it would be a while before Shuichi developed any sort of strong feelings towards him, good or bad, Kiibo was just happy with the fact that Shuichi was giving him a chance.

He couldn’t have asked for a kinder person to fall hopelessly in love with.

“I-I’d like that a lot Shuichi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but insert this idea in somewhere. I love some angst, pining, and embarrassed Kiibo, so of course I was going to put in a Hanahaki scenario.


	3. Day 3 - The Four Seasons (Fall/Halloween)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi takes his boyfriend Kiibo somewhere he's never been before that helps celebrate the fall season and holiday.

“So where we’re going Shuichi?”

Shuichi gave a half-hearted exasperated sigh, a smile still on his face. “I told you Kiibo, it’s a surprise.”

He’d been planning to surprise Kiibo for weeks. It was around the middle of October, and it was impossible to turn a corner without seeing or smelling something related to pumpkin spice. Halloween decorations were littered everywhere, from the open streets of the city to the local stores in their holiday aisles. Shuichi couldn’t help but get excited whenever the fall season started to roll around. The year was entering its final months, and the holidays were about to bring everyone together.

Though arguably the best part was curling up with a blanket and sweater on a cold fall or winter day, reading a new novel he got himself interested in or just enjoying the season with some hot chocolate.

And this would be the first time he spent this holiday season with Kiibo, so he felt in some way, he had to celebrate it somehow.

Thankfully, he knew a perfect way to do that. And he was leading Kiibo by the hand to get there.

He turned to glance back at Kiibo, who was faithfully covering his eyes with his free hand and keeping his eyes shut just in case. It took all Shuichi had to keep himself from laughing at just how cute his boyfriend was.

Soon enough though, they came to a stop. “Okay Kiibo. You can open your eyes.”

Kiibo pulled his hand down away from his eyes and opened them with a few blinks. He nearly jumped back in surprise at just what he found himself in the middle of.

The large overhead banner that spanned across the wooden archway advertised the local annual harvest festival. Numerous families packed the dirt and hay covered ground as various shops were completely scattered about the area, selling souvenirs and crafts for the season. Pumpkins and gourds of all shapes and sizes were stacked and set throughout the field and road, almost like a giant orange obstacle course. Not to mention there were some carnival games off to the side of the field. An inflatable castle was set up for some of the smaller kids, and there was even a petting zoo.  
Judging by the location, it seemed like the organizers had set up their festival in the middle of someone’s farmland, but Kiibo didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, the pure awestruck look on Kiibo’s face made keeping it a secret all the more worthwhile.

“I’ve only heard about festivals like this from the Professor!” Kiibo exclaimed. Shuichi didn’t have time to register Kiibo pulling on his arm before he found himself in a large warm hug. “Thank you so much Shuichi!”

“You’re welcome. I remember you brought it up a few times, but you told me you never went and you always wanted to go.” Shuichi explained, hugging Kiibo for a few good minutes before pulling back. “I’m just glad you’re excited.”

“Of course I am! But...with so much to do here, where should we go first?”

“Whatever sounds good to you Kiibo. Though we can get some pumpkins on our way back.”

“Hmm...”

\---

As the sun started to set in the distance, Shuichi could tell it was about time to head on back home. Though he was a bit tired, he kept holding his excited boyfriend’s hand as he listen to him ramble about everything they’d done.

“And those baby goats were so cute!” Kiibo beamed. Shuichi couldn’t agree more. Though the little goats at the petting zoo stayed near the middle of the pen, they were a cute sight to see. A few of them started jumping all over the place and kicking just in pure fun and excitement. No doubt they were adorable.

“Oh they were definitely cute. Though I’m surprised you actually wanted to do the barrel roll.” Shuichi remembered being helpless to watch as his boyfriend ran over to the operator handling the barrel roll. The tubes were made of a hard rubber, similar to tires, and were big enough for one person. Someone would climb inside as the operator pushed them down the hill, and Kiibo surprisingly thought it looked like fun.

“If kids are allowed and deem it safe, I should be allowed to ride!” Kiibo said, a bit embarrassed that the barrel roll did seem like it was for little children. Though to be fair, this was his first festival, so in a way, he did feel like a kid.

As the two of them shared stories on their way out of the field grounds, Kiibo caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Kiibo blinked as he picked up two similar sized pumpkins. One of them had its stem sharply crooked, almost like a lightning bolt into the air. The other had its stem curved, almost perpendicular to the orange skin of the pumpkin.

Kiibo glanced between the pumpkins and Shuichi’s face. The resemblance was going to be uncanny…

“Something wrong Kiibo?” Shuichi asked. 

“Not at all!” Kiibo smiled. “Just thought of another surprise we can make for Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompt said four seasons, but I couldn’t help but think of this cute idea for fall, especially with Halloween starting to creep up already!
> 
> And sorry this is a bit short. Had a long day and I stayed up too late last night writing the Day 2 prompt.


	4. Day 4 - Dangan Salmon Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Shuichi went through another night with little to no sleep, Kiibo decides to take their date into his own hands.
> 
> Based off the Salmon Date events where Shuichi meditates with Kiibo and offers to go outside and get some fresh air.

“Morning Kiibo...”

The Ultimate Robot turned up to see Shuichi heading into the dining hall. The detective was still wearing his pajamas, hair a bit mussed up from sleep, or quite possibly, a lack thereof.

“Morning Shuichi.” Kiibo greeted, watching as Shuichi seemed to fumble over the coffee machine. It took a few good minutes for Shuichi to apparently remember where the filters were and just how much ground coffee he should add, but soon enough, he sat himself at the table across from Kiibo.

“How did you sleep?”

Almost if on cue, Shuichi brought up a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. “Not very well. I’ve been training with Kaito and Maki, which has been helping me get to sleep, but sleeping through the night is a different story.”

“That’s definitely not good…” Kiibo muttered. “To be fair I’ve noticed this has been happening more than once with you as well…”

“It’s alright Kiibo, I’m used to getting less than amazing amounts of sleep...”

“But you shouldn’t have to!” 

Shuichi nearly fumbled with the cup in his hand at the sudden raised volume.

“My apologies.” Kiibo said, thankfully in a lower tone of voice. “But seeing as you definitely need it, I’m designating today as a day for fostering your mental and emotional health!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh a little at the idea. But even so, the fact that Kiibo was this concerned about his lack of sleep spoke volumes on his priorities. It was actually kind of sweet to see him take charge.

“You mean you want me to spend a lazy day with you?” The detective asked, taking a sip of his coffee. “That actually sounds kind of fun.”

“Perfect! After breakfast, let’s go ahead and head to the gym. There’s something I’ve been wanting to try.”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow as he watched Kiibo turn to leave the dining hall. Did he have to set something up first? Though Kiibo did say that he was going to try and help him relax, Shuichi wasn’t sure just what Kiibo had in mind.

“Might as well give it a chance…” Shuichi muttered to himself as he drained the rest of his coffee.

\---

Shuichi managed to change into his usual school clothes before making his way over to the gym. The lights were brought down to a soft dim, and different sized candles were scattered around the room, wrapping the area in a pretty calm atmosphere.

“Kiibo?”

The robot in question turned to see Shuichi at the door. “Oh Shuichi! Perfect timing. I just finished lighting the last candle.”

“I can see that… just what are you doing though?”

Kiibo tilted his head. “Well I researched the concept and traditions of meditation. Apparently it is a way to calm the mind and help clear someone from distractions. I thought perhaps we should give this a try and see if this can help.”

Shuichi mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Though he was sure Kiibo said before he wouldn’t dare expose himself to pornography or anything suggestive, Shuichi was worried if by some miscommunication from Miu, he was setting up something a little more inappropriate.

“I’ve taken the liberty of asking Angie for some plush sitting cushions for us to use.” Kiibo said as he led Shuichi to the center of the room. Leading Shuichi to sit down on one of the pillows, Kiibo went ahead and sat down on the other pillow.

“Also I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with background music.” He continued. “Did you want something specific Shuichi or do you prefer it when it’s quiet?”

Shuichi hadn’t really thought about it. And at the moment, he was kind of just overwhelmed with how much effort Kiibo was putting into all of this. “I think I’m good with no music.” He finally answered.

With a nod, Kiibo moved to straighten his back as he sat up on the pillow, crossing his legs and getting himself comfortable. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile at Kiibo’s fidgeting, making sure to drop said smile when Kiibo’s eyes darted back up to look at him.

“So if I’m correct about this, we close our eyes and concentrate on our breath.” Kiibo reasoned. “I believe the goal is to get to a state where we’re not thinking about anything and just existing in the moment.”

Shuichi nodded. “Sounds about right. Might as well give it a try…” With that, the detective adjusted himself on the pillow, even shedding his shoes to avoid them digging into his knees when he crossed his legs. Giving a sigh, he sat up straight with his hands on his thighs and started to focus on his breathing, eyelids sliding shut as he tried to focus.

\---

For a while, it seemed to be working. If he focused on his even inhales and exhales, his turbulent mind eventually mellowed out and he focused on just where he was in the moment. Shuichi wondered why this never seemed to work before for him, but perhaps it was just that because of his situation, he was willing to meditate with a classmate who just so happened to also be a robot.

A bit curious as to how Kiibo was doing, Shuichi opened one of his eyes just a tad to peek over at Kiibo.

The robot was perfectly still and silent, which was definitely concerning. What was even more concerning was that his eyes were dimmed to the point they looked blank. A slight panic flared in the back of Shuichi’s mind. Was he meditating, or was he offline somehow?

“Hey Kiibo?”

…

No response.

Shuichi got up, his legs a bit sore from how much time had passed since he first sat down, and headed over to Kiibo. He grasped the robot’s shoulders and gave him a light shake.

“Kiibo?”

…

Still nothing.

Now Shuichi was worried.

“Kiibo!”

In a flash, Kiibo’s eyes activated and he yelled in alarm, falling onto his back, inadvertently bringing Shuichi with him to slam into his chassis. It was definitely uncomfortable to run into a robotic body, but at least Shuichi didn’t bite his tongue.

“Shuichi, is something wrong? Are you okay?!” Kiibo fretted, his hands holding onto Shuichi’s sides as he tried to bring himself back up to sit.

“I’m alright, but what about you Kiibo? You weren’t saying a word for a good while…”

“Well I was meditating. I think I got lost when I started seeing flashes of ones and zeroes, but I’m okay all things considered.” Kiibo reassured the detective. Shuichi nodded and gave a relieved sigh, glad that Kiibo hadn’t hurt himself.

“I’m sorry Shuichi…but did the meditation help?”

To be honest, Shuichi kind of liked the meditation. It really gave him a chance to just not think for a few minutes. It was a great way to help clear his mind of everything, even for a few minutes. And to be fair, he was the one that overreacted to Kiibo. If anyone’s to blame for the sudden heart attack, it was himself.

“It did...Thank you Kiibo.” Shuichi said with a smile. “Though how about we go for a walk, get some fresh air?”

“Ah that sounds perfect!” Kiibo said, helping himself and Shuichi to their feet. “I just need a few moments to clean up, but I’d be glad to walk with you Shuichi.” 

As Kiibo set about to clean up the candles, Shuichi picked up the floor cushions and watched Kiibo move about the gym.

Everything he did was completely and utterly heartfelt. Kiibo always seemed to care about everyone’s well-being, regardless if they teased him before, like Kokichi often did.

Shuichi smiled to himself as he thought about their walk later.

Perhaps he could thank Kiibo by holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the week, and still going! I'm planning on sticking with this until the end! Thank goodness for the weekend though.


	5. Day 5 - Love Suite Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Kiibo's Love Suite event starts out very sweet, Shuichi thinks his growing feelings and own fantasies towards the Ultimate Robot are causing things to heat up a bit faster than he expected.
> 
> (Nothing explicit, mind you. Just teaching a robot how to kiss.)

“But...I'm quite nervous. Would it be alright if we stayed like this a bit longer...?” Kiibo asked, shyly still holding onto Shuichi’s hand as they sat next to each other on the large plush circular bed. “My heart...is at peace right now.”

“Yes. Of course we can.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but show a fond look in his eyes as he saw a blush cross Kiibo’s face as he turned away. The Ultimate Robot was hopelessly adorable, and it clearly shone in his fantasy.

Here in the Love Suite, Shuichi knew he had to play the role of someone’s ideal, whether that was a lover, a friend, or something else entirely. For Kiibo, it seemed to just be himself or a close friend he knew would go along with making a romantic pair bond with him. It very well could’ve just been himself, but Shuichi wasn’t about to make any assumptions.

Kiibo had wanted Shuichi to show him a fully established relationship, but even though the detective thought the robot was cute, Shuichi knew Kiibo was looking for something established over a span of time. A true relationship built on trust and romantic feelings towards each other. With how earnest Kiibo was saying that he wanted Shuichi to take him in sickness and in health, it was hard to say he couldn’t.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

“Hey Kiibo?”

The robot turned to him, a faint blush still crossing his face.

“I was thinking, maybe we could try and do something, a bit closer to what you had in mind?” Shuichi offered. He wasn’t quite sure if he should take the lead with Kiibo’s fantasy, but as far as he knew, there wasn’t anything in the hotel’s rules that said that it would hurt anyone. Only if he completely denied his role.

“What do you mean Shuichi?” Kiibo asked, his voice a bit shaken. His eyes darted around the room, wondering what else the detective had in mind.

Kiibo could only watch as Shuichi scooted a bit closer on the bed, nearly touching their shoulders as he angled himself so he was slightly taller than Kiibo while seated.

“S-Shuichi?” Kiibo stammered. “What are you d-doing?”

“Kiibo, you wanted to know about love and relationships?” Shuichi explained. Kiibo gave a silent stunned nod, his eyes giving away a look of confusion.

“Well, the main thing that makes up a relationship is trust.” The detective continued. “Trust in your partner that they’ll stay true, and that they’ll understand your feelings. That they’ll listen and want to help with your worries and problems.”

Shuichi could feel his eyelids lower out of instinct as he leaned closer still, his view of Kiibo’s face still crystal clear.

“I-Is this some sort of trust exercise then?” Kiibo asked, his eyes still focused on Shuichi.

Shuichi gave a wry smile. “In a way. Do you trust me?” He said as he moved closer, wondering if Kiibo would back out of the way out of hesitation but he remained where he was.

"I do trust you Shuichi! 100%!"

The detective gave a small chuckle at Kiibo's confident proclamation before closing the distance between them, if anything to push away his second thoughts about if he should kiss the robot.

“Mmh!”

Kiibo wasn't sure what to do, and seemed to freeze up. He blinked, eyes wide at the realization of what was happening. To avoid just staring at Kiibo for too long, Shuichi closed his eyes into the tender kiss.

The two stayed there for a few good moments before breaking apart.

“How was that?” Shuichi asked, Kiibo looking absolutely frozen as he was trying to process what just happened.

“That...that was my first kiss…” Kiibo muttered, bringing his hand to lightly touch over his lips. Thankfully for Shuichi, if Kiibo’s tone was anything to go by, he was a state of stunned happiness.

“And?”

“And...what?”

Shuichi unconsciously reached for his hat, forgetting yet again that it was no longer there as his fingers traced air. “How was it?”

Kiibo turned a little to the side, a bit embarrassed. “It was...warm. And soft, but not like anything I’ve ever done or felt before.”

The detective gave a small smile. Of course it was something completely new for the Ultimate Robot to be kissed, especially in this sort of setting and atmosphere.

“Although…” Kiibo said, getting Shuichi’s attention. “It was a little brief and I’m still not sure how to describe it. Perhaps if you...kissed me again?”

Shuichi stared at Kiibo, completely deadpan in his expression before controlling his laughter into a few chuckles under his breath.

“Of course, Kiibo.”

Once more, Shuichi brought his lips to Kiibo’s. The detective wasn’t sure if Kiibo was voluntarily making a few humming noises under his breath as they kissed or if it was his internal systems within his chassis, but either way, it was cute to feel Kiibo seem to shiver under his lips.

Shuichi brought his free hand to the back of Kiibo’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he inched himself closer on the bed. Closing his eyes, Shuichi focused solely on what he heard and felt instead of what he saw, and let that guide him into what to do next.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Shuichi opened his eyes just enough to notice Kiibo’s completely flushed face. It was definitely strange to see a robot come so undone just from a few kisses, but it made Shuichi a bit proud of himself that he was able to do such a thing.

Unfortunately, Kiibo’s large collar made neck kisses impossible, but it seemed it didn’t take much for Kiibo to turn into an absolute mess.

Feeling a bit emboldened at the idea of making Kiibo blush even more, Shuichi shifted onto the bed so that he was straddling over Kiibo’s knees, guiding the robot back onto the plush bed. Once Kiibo was snug back into the sheets of the bed, Shuichi positioned himself so he was hovering just above Kiibo’s face, hands on the sheets on either side of the robot’s head. Kiibo looked like he was a bit dreary, eyes half lidded from the kisses.

“Shuichi?”

“Hm?”

Kiibo tried to meet Shuichi’s eyes, but he couldn’t help but look away. “I...I think I rather like kissing…”

Shuichi laughed, trying to contain himself in case Kiibo took his amusement at his honesty the wrong way.

“Same here.”

“I’m somewhat familiar with kisses in other places as well Shuichi… Mostly from studying emotional romantic movies.” Kiibo added. “Would you mind...?”

Shuichi gave a bit of a wry smirk at that confession. “Not at all Kiibo.”

With that challenge in mind, Shuichi first began to kiss Kiibo’s fingers and hand, turning the robot’s wrist in his own hand to trace his lips over the mechanical joints and plates. Kiibo’s eyes shut as he traced kisses up the same arm to his chassis, chest, collar, lights... Though he was more skilled at finding evidence for cases and crimes, Shuichi felt a bit of a rush in trying to find the sensitive and ticklish areas on Kiibo’s body.

As the Love Suite began to fade into a blur of red and pink on the edges of Shuichi’s consciousness, he could distinctly hear Kiibo’s whines at being absolutely spoiled rotten by the detective.

\---

Shuichi drifted back to consciousness the next morning, a vague memory of the Love Suite with Kiibo in the back of his mind. Initially it started out so innocent, but as Shuichi recalled just how it turned from cute into a bit steamy with all over body kisses, he wondered if that was just because of the heat of the moment or the fantasy they were both sharing.

Either way, the faint metal taste would remain on the edges of his lips for the rest of the day.


	6. Day 6 - Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off the 3rd NDRV3 Anthology where Kiibo wants to have a family and takes care of Monotaro like he’s the Monokub’s father to see if he would be a good parent.
> 
> Of course Shuichi thinks so. Which is why Kokichi enjoys teasing the detective about it.

They weren’t sure just how they arrived on the subject, but Kiibo had admitted Shuichi that one day, he would like to have some kids to raise. Shuichi had to admit he was a bit curious as to what sort of life Kiibo would want if he wasn’t trapped within this school. Almost immediately without any provocation, Kiibo went off on a tangent of just what he would do as a parent, even wondering if he could ask the professor what it would take to raise a child.

It was honestly adorable to hear Kiibo wanting to have such a quiet yet busy domestic life. He explained how he wanted around two kids, and a home with a large yard for the pets they would have. Shuichi couldn’t help but get caught up in the daydream, wondering if one day, he could share that life with Kiibo.

“And of course I would raise them with as much diligence and care as the professor has done for me.” Kiibo added. “I don’t want them to turn out to be little troublemakers like Kokichi…”

As if on cue, a familiar voice rang out in the dining hall.

“Ooh talking behind my back~?”

Both Kiibo and Shuichi turned toward the entrance to the dining hall, seeing Kokichi with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe with a knowing grin on his face.

“Oh g-good morning Kokichi.” Kiibo said, feeling a bit sheepish that Kokichi overheard. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough Kii-boy!” Kokichi said as he made his way to the fridge, retrieving his half-finished bottle of grape Panta. “You do know that cause you’re a robot, it’s impossible for you to have kids, right?”

“What?!”

Shuichi sighed. Here they go again. And unfortunately, Kokichi was telling the truth. For once. Kiibo did admit earlier during one of his conversations with Shuichi that the professor didn’t construct reproductive systems into his body.

“I mean you can probably adopt or something, but you don’t have the parts down there to make kids, do you?”

Kiibo only grit his teeth in a reply.

“Ha, I knew it! Well don’t feel too down about it Kii-boy! Lots of humans who can make kids don’t want them.” Kokichi admitted. “Maybe you can take over Maki’s former talent of Ultimate Child Caregiver?”

The Ultimate Robot only heaved a sigh in response. Shuichi figured it was too early to start something with Kokichi.

“Hmm… Well if you want to try out being a parent that bad, I think I have an idea.”

“Kokichi…”

“Relax, Shuichi.” The supreme leader said, turning to the detective. “As much fun it would be to hand Kii-boy a calculator, this might actually make him cry oil tears of joy.”

“For the last time, I don’t use oil-”

“Hey, Monotaro!”

Kiibo and Shuichi froze up as Kokichi yelled loud enough to not only cut off Kiibo’s argument, but managed to make the little red Monokub suddenly appear in the dining hall.

“What’s up?” The little bear asked, waddling over to Kokichi.

“I was thinkin’, just how nice is Monokuma to you and your siblings?” Kokichi asked, kneeling down to even his gaze with the stuffed bear.

“Well, Father is Father, even when he’s a bit rough sometimes…”

As Shuichi stood up to ask what he was doing, Kokichi held up his pointer finger to cut him off. Kokichi didn’t even shift his gaze in Shuichi’s direction, but turned his hand to point down toward the floor, motioning him to sit back down and stay quiet. Reluctantly, Shuichi did so, shrugging when he turned to Kiibo.

“Wow that sounds really terrible…” Kokichi said in a sickly sweet charming tone. “But you know, you could have a better father.”

“Huh?!”

“It’s true! I know of somebody that would enjoy being a better, nicer, and stronger father than Monokuma!” Kokichi continued. “One that’d enjoy your company and would want to spend time with you!”

“That sounds awesome! Where is he?”

Kokichi turned and gestured an open hand to Kiibo. “There he is, go say hi!”

Kiibo’s eyes widened. “Wait Kokichi-!”

“New dad!”

Before Kiibo could finish yet another sentence, the little red Monokub ran as fast as his little stubby wobbling feet could take him before hugging Kiibo’s leg. Kiibo froze up, not exactly sure what to make of this entire situation.

“Are you serious Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, turning to the grinning supreme leader.

“What? That little bear’s a robot too and is a kid.” Kokichi explained. “Better than asking the bimbo blondie to make a baby. Plus he seems to have taken a liking to you already, Kii-boy.”

Kiibo blinked in surprise before turning to the little Monokub on the floor. He reached down to lift the stuffed animal, holding him in front of his face. “Um... h-hello Monotaro.”

The Monokub excitedly held up its hands. “New father!”

Kiibo wasn’t exactly sure what came over him, but a warm sudden joy spread from his chest. He was being referred to as a father? Though he was concerned about Kokichi’s intentions, Kiibo found himself bringing the little Monokub into his chest for a hug, a soft smile spreading on his face as Monotaro hugged him back around his collar.

“Aww ain’t that cute?” Kokichi smirked as he headed over to Shuichi, sipping a bit of his drink before lowering his voice. “Maybe you two can get some ‘family time’ now.” 

Shuichi turned to Kokichi in surprise and irritation. “What’re you talking about?”

“Oh Shuichi, I don’t need to be an Ultimate Detective to know you really like a certain robot~”

The detective felt his face flare up out of embarrassment and anger. There was something about the all-knowingness in Kokichi’s words that made him actually start to worry. Was...was it really that obvious?

“Neeheehee, you need to learn how to lie better Shuichi. Or just make your feelings known already.” Kokichi said, leaning a bit closer to the detective’s ear. “Though getting you all flustered over your crush on Kii-boy is so worth it.”

Shuichi nearly bolted out of his chair, but thankfully Kokichi seemed to be satisfied enough, stepping back and spinning on his heels to leave the dining hall with his soda.

Shuichi sulked a little in his seat. How is that Kokichi managed to make his day go from somewhat pleasant to terrible in record time?

“Shuichi?” Kiibo asked, getting the detective’s attention. He was still hugging Monotaro, but even the bear had perked up and turned his head towards Shuichi. “Is something wrong?”

Shuichi shook his head. “Oh nothing. Just Kokichi being Kokichi…”

“Don’t be sad, Papa…”

Immediately, Shuichi and Kiibo turned to Monotaro, who was looking in Shuichi’s direction.

“P-Papa?”

Monotaro nodded, pointing to Kiibo and then Shuichi. “You’re Father, and you’re Papa.”

Kiibo blinked in surprise and turned toward Shuichi, his face flushing a bit at what Monotaro was implying. Shuichi turned his gaze towards the floor, avoiding looking at Kiibo and Monotaro. He knew kids would be a handful but this was just too much.

“Would...would you be alright with that Shuichi?” Kiibo asked.

The detective turned back up to the robot, who was still red in the face but seemed to be asking for an honest answer out of him.

Shuichi had to admit, it did sound like fun. And if he was confident in his feelings, Kokichi would have less ammo to tease him with. Plus the idea of Kiibo acting like a doting father and partner sounded adorable.

“S-Sure...I don’t mind.”

Kiibo seemed relieved enough with his answer. Before Shuichi could say anything, he felt something soft touch his cheek. It was just out of his peripheral vision, but the detective had a feeling he knew what Kiibo just did.

Especially when Monotaro started to squirm in Kiibo’s hands, whining about dad cooties.


	7. Day 7 - AU: MonsterRonpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun meetup between Shuichi and Kiibo in a MonsterRonpa!AU that I’ve been developing.
> 
> An AU where Hope's Peak Academy is a school for talented teenage monsters with impeccable talents from around the globe. Here monsters are expected to hone their skills in their respective fields, as well as know how to behave themselves while in the human world.

From the moment Kiibo saw the new student being introduced to the class, he couldn’t help but think of him as adorable.

It was their first day back after vacation, and a new student had transferred to Hope’s Peak Academy after showing exceptional promise during the break. From what Kiibo overheard from a few of his classmates, the new student was an elf that had managed to use their powers of insight and magic to solve a murder case. It was almost like they were following in the footsteps of an elf upperclassmen who used her abilities to work in homicide cases.

Kiibo played up the transfer student to be some grandiose hero or almost haughty like some of the vampires that attended the academy, but it was clear from how the new student tugged down his hat and averted his eyes that he wasn’t anything what Kiibo expected. Perhaps it was because Kiibo could understand the feeling of everyone’s eyes on them that he volunteered to shadow the new student almost immediately after he made his quiet introduction.

“Very well Kiibo.” The teacher agreed. “Shuichi, go ahead and take your seat in that empty desk over there. You’ll be accompanying Kiibo throughout the day for now until your classes are sorted out.”

With a nod, Shuichi made his way over, pulling up the nearby empty single person desk so it was a bit closer to Kiibo before sitting down.

As the teacher continued on with the lecture, Kiibo occasionally glanced over at the new elf student in between helping him reference what chapter in the textbook they were on. A lot of students used glamour to keep their monster forms a secret, so there wasn’t a surprise when Kiibo noted that Shuichi’s ears appeared to be rounded like a human’s. There wasn’t a sign of anything magical on him or that he seemed to be using either.

Though what grabbed Kiibo’s attention were Shuichi’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the glamour or not, but the robot could see that even from the side, Shuichi’s eyes were a startlingly soft grey, almost resembling the clouds in an overcast sky. While Shuichi was reading from the next passage in the textbook, Kiibo couldn’t help but watch Shuichi as he read through the sentences written inside.

“Kiibo!”

The sound of his name startled Kiibo from his daydream as he looked up towards the front of the room.

“Ahh eh yes?” Kiibo scrambled, hoping no one else saw just what he was doing.

“I was asking if you would read the next passage in the text for the class.” The teacher instructed. “I do hope you were paying attention.”

Just as Kiibo looked back towards the book to try and find where they left off, Shuichi reached a hand towards his textbook and turned the page to point towards the paragraph they were on.

“T-Thank you.” Kiibo whispered to Shuichi before he stood up to read for the class.

\---

Once the bell rung for the next class, Kiibo heaved a sigh of relief as he started putting away his books. Shuichi quietly rose from his desk and straightened his hat before turning to wait for Kiibo.

“Thanks again for helping me back there.” Kiibo said as they turned to leave the classroom.

“It’s alright. You seemed kind of quiet during the other readings…”

Kiibo gave a small awkward laugh to ease the tension. “Yeah I think I’m still recovering from some tests from winter break. The professor ran a few diagnostics but maybe I’m still troubleshooting something…”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “What sort of tests were you under to do something like that?”

“Oh that’s um…” Kiibo started. “I’m not sure if you know this already, but I’m the Ultimate Robot.”

Shuichi blinked. “A robot? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked about your monster identity…”

“It’s alright.” Kiibo clarified. “I think I’m one of the few cases where my identity just so happens to be my talent, so I don’t mind you asking.” By now, Kiibo understood that it was considered a bit rude to ask what someone’s monster identity was, especially since the students were expected to maintain a human form while on the school grounds, but it was a little unavoidable for him.

Shuichi seemed to be relieved, taking his hand away from his hat as they headed down the stairs to the next class.

“So what brings you here to Hope’s Peak?” Kiibo asked. “And do you mind if I ask what your talent is?”

Shuichi nodded. “I was enrolled as an Ultimate Detective.”

So the rumors were true, Kiibo thought to himself. Though given Shuichi’s mannerisms of glancing away and being quiet, Kiibo figured he shouldn’t bring up the rumor of how he was inducted into the school. Past experiences told him that Shuichi didn’t want to talk about it.

“That sounds like an interesting talent!” Kiibo said, trying to break the ice between them a bit. “Do you work in an office with a lot of profiles and those picture boards with red string?” The robot had seen them in a few crime dramas, so he figured he might as well ask.

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh, which for Kiibo seemed to make the whole stairway light up. “No, nothing like that! W-well my uncle has made a few link charts, but that’s for the heavier cases he handles. I just help him around his office since he’s taking care of me.”

Kiibo nodded, helping hold open the door for Shuichi as they headed around the rear courtyard to their next class.

“Oh, good morning Kiibo!” A voice sounded as they headed across the grass. Shuichi, who didn’t see anyone, looked understandably confused as he looked around to try the source of the voice.

“Morning Gonta! Nice to see you’re enjoying your free period.” Kiibo said, turning to one of the trees. Shuichi looked between Kiibo and the tree with a look of pure confusion.

Kiibo turned back to Shuichi and saw that he was staring. “Oh I’m sorry. Shuichi, this is Gonta. Gonta, this is Shuichi Saihara. He just transferred here.”

Shuichi looked a bit skeptical as Kiibo motioned him forward towards the tree, holding out his hand in a form of a handshake. “Umm...it’s nice to meet you.”

Before his eyes, the tree seemed to twist and form into the shape of a large man, his long shaggy hair resembling the leaves from a willow tree as flowers adorned his hair. The bark melded into his dark brown suit as he placed large round glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“Nice to meet you! Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta glad you’re here at Hope’s Peak Academy!” Gonta said, shaking Shuichi’s outstretched hand with both of his large ones.

“Gonta here’s a dryad and the Ultimate Entomologist.” Kiibo explained. “Lately he’s been using his tree form to help collect research on bugs during his free periods.”

Shuichi blinked, turning to the larger than life student, who finally released his hand.

“Gonta sorry if he scared you, but hiding is one of Gonta’s skills. Have to stay quiet for bugs!”

“I-I see…” Shuichi said before seeing some strange long, grey object appeared over Gonta’s shoulder, the end of it lit with some sort of strange blue fire. His eyes widened in panic.

“What is that?! Is that a snake?!” He asked, grabbing Gonta’s attention as he turned to his shoulder. The dryad laughed. 

“Oh no, this is no snake! This is Ryoma!”

“Ryoma?”

Gonta reached for the grey object above the flame-tipped end and gave it a few light tugs, almost like he was carefully tugging a power switch for a lamp. “Wake up, Ryoma! Introduce yourself to Shuichi!”

Shuichi watched as the tail slumped back behind Gonta’s back before something clearly hopped down to the ground and appeared from behind Gonta. It was a rather short student, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned. From what Shuichi could see, the student in question had large grey ears emerging from his unique beanie, and small fangs in his mouth when he yawned. Blue marks lined his eyes in a strange pattern Shuichi didn’t recognize. The most notable thing about the student though were the two tails emerging from his back, both of them tipped in radiant blue flame.

“Name’s Ryoma Hoshi.” The student introduced. “The man known as the Ultimate Tennis Pro no longer exists…”

“Wait, Ryoma Hoshi…?” Shuichi found himself saying on instinct. “I’ve heard about you in the news years ago.”

“Would be surprised if you didn’t.” The shorter student answered. “Just don’t ask me about what you heard, and we’ll be fine.”

“O-Of course.” Shuichi answered, not wanting to act nosy on his first day at Hope’s Peak Academy.

“As you can see, Ryoma’s a nekomata.” Kiibo answered. “Don’t worry about the fire on the tips of his tails. It seems to not set anything on fire unless Ryoma wants it to. Something about magic is involved, I think…”

“Best not to question it. I’m just glad it doesn’t hurt Gonta.” Ryoma said, slipping what seemed to be a candy cigarette in his mouth.

“Gonta agree! Gonta would be sad if Ryoma could not cat nap in his branches!” Gonta retorted, bringing Ryoma up onto his shoulders to sit behind his head. “It’s almost noon, so Gonta and Ryoma need to get lunch. See you later Kiibo and Shuichi!” With that and a wave, Gonta headed off towards the lunch hall, flowers sprouting under his bare feet as he walked.

“Everything alright Shuichi?” Kiibo asked, seeing how the detective was tugging down his hat a little again. “Sorry to just spring those introductions on you so soon…”

“Oh, no I’m fine!” Shuichi said, holding up his hands in defense. “I was just surprised about the different kinds of monsters in this school...”

Kiibo nodded. From what he understood, monsters used glamour while in the realm of humans to keep from causing a worldwide panic. Though monsters tended to run into each other rather often in the human world, it wasn’t uncommon for them to appear as a regular human.

Even so, Kiibo reached out to hold Shuichi’s hand. “Well if you’d like, I can introduce you to the rest of the class. I’m sure they’d like to meet you!”

However, as Shuichi was about to answer, the bell for their next class rang.

“O-Oh no! We’re late!” Kiibo panicked. “Come on. I think they won’t mark us as tardy if I just explain I was showing you around…” With that, he started tugging Shuichi along by the hand, leading him the rest of the way to their next class.

Shuichi cast a glance at Kiibo’s hand as he led him by the hand. To be honest, he was a bit nervous about starting out in a new school for monsters when he first arrived.

But after seeing how eager Kiibo was to get to know him and introduce him to his friends, Shuichi couldn’t have asked for a better person to shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I was able to getting a drabble done for every prompt of this week! I'm so happy I was able to get through it!
> 
> And seeing all the different artwork and writing pieces everyone made for this ship warms my heart. Saiibo is just too sweet~
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful Saiibo week!


End file.
